


F*** the Flu

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Caring Sam Winchester, Coughing, Desperation, Fever, M/M, Masturbation, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Sam taking care of Dean while he is fighting the flu.





	F*** the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I left the relationship between the boys kind of vague so you can read it as Wincest or just brotherly fluff. 
> 
> Just a short sickfic. Pretty much I tried to start a casefic, panicked, and voila! *shakes head*

“Dean? You here?” Sam asked, setting the grocery sacks on the counter. He paused to listen. It was surprisingly quiet which Sam hoped meant his brother was finally getting some rest.

Their last case had been a slam dunk haunting in an elementary school, but Dean had unfortunately caught the school special. He hadn’t shown any symptoms until they got back to the bunker, but now it was a full-blown flu. The older hunter hadn’t managed a full night’s sleep in about four days; intense coughing keeping him up as much as his stuffy nose.

Although Sam hadn’t really wanted to leave his sick brother alone, the bunker had been running severely low on supplies.

He pulled the tissue boxes out of the sack then carried the other plastic bag down the hall to the bathroom, stopping in his tracks when he saw Dean kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet.

“Aw, man, you feeling nauseous now? Can’t catch a break, can you?” Sam said before setting the bag on the counter and lowering himself to the floor next to Dean. He rubbed his brother’s back and kissed his sweaty temple.

“Dude, you’re burning up.”

Dean just groaned in reply.

“I got a little bit of everything from the store. Did you manage to sleep at all while I was gone?”

“Maybe fifteen minutes, ” Dean mumbled. He turned his head where it rested on his folded arms so he could look at Sam directly.

“I don’t feel good. ”

The pitiful look in his eyes broke Sam's heart. He wished he could do something more than keep the sick man cool and force medicine down his throat, but all he could do was offer his support.

“I know you don’t, " Sam soothed. "How long you been sitting here?” He ran his fingers through Dean’s damp hair.

Dean shrugged. “Dunno. Just started feeling que--” His body shuddered as he coughed wetly into his elbow.

It took a good minute for the fit to end and Sam winced at how painful it sounded. Although the coughing finally stopped, Dean then jerked forward.

Sam sighed, looked like the fit had triggered his gag reflex.

“Aw, Dean. Just breathe. Okay.”

Dean clenched his jaw, gritted his teeth. He hated throwing up-- especially in front of Sam. His little brother was rather... _sympathetic_... when other people got sick in front of him.

“Oh god--” Whatever the hunter was going to say was cut off by a projectile stream of his stomach contents.

Sam averted his eyes but kept a hand on Dean’s back even as he felt the muscles contract beneath his palm. The sounds were as unpleasant as the smell causing Sam to gag into his fist.

“Sammy? You okay?” Dean asked as he panted over the dirty water, waiting for the next round.   

Sam shook hi head. “Don’t worry about me. Just--” he paused to swallow down the bile rising in his throat, “--do what you gotta do, man... ”

Dean’s body took his suggestion to heart,  expelling mouthful after mouthful of foul liquid. When he finally managed to lift his head and suck in a desperate lungful of air, it sent him into another coughing fit. When it was over, he fell back against the stall door exhausted.

Sam watched the saliva spray out of Dean's mouth and drip down his chin. He shuddered. “Dude. Gross. Cover your mouth.”

 Sam rose from the floor, walked over to the sink. He hovered over the basin for a moment trying to will his own stomach to cooperate.

His mouth filled with saliva-- he gagged. Sam gripped the countertop and took a few deep breaths. He spit a few times then wet a washcloth to clean Dean’s face with. Lastly, he filled up a cup with tap water.

Sam crouched in front of Dean, offered him the water.

“Sip it, okay?”

He waited for his brother's nod then got to work removing the sick from Dean's mouth, chin, neck, and hands. He watched to make sure the sick man wasn’t going to try to chug the water then reached over so he could flush the toilet _without_ looking at its contents.

After Dean accepted the plastic cup, he took a tentative sip. The water felt good on his raw throat. It had hurt before throwing up, but now, it burned.

He took another small sip. Grimacing when it settled heavily in his belly, Dean rested the cup on his leg and focused on breathing through his nose as much as he could.

The problem was his nose was so stuffed up that he had to open his mouth and when the cool air met the back of his throat it made him cough. Dean tried to fight the urge, but it was too much.

The sick hunter leaned to the side as his stomach gurgled then quickly shut his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch the water splash onto the floor.

“Shit!” Sam exclaimed, jumping back so he wouldn’t get soaked by the regurgitated water. He heaved a great sigh.

“Are you done?” he asked.

Dean gave a nod, wiped across his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Ugh. Yeah. Sorry.”

“Ready to go back to bed?”

Sam placed his finger beneath his brother’s chin, tilted his head up so he could see glassy green eyes.

The fever was raging, but at least his stomach was empty for now. Sam frowned when Dean shook his head. “You wanna stay in here? You sure? I think you’re done, dude.”

“I, uh, gotta piss, ” Dean said before blushing  and looking away.

It was embarrassing enough puking in front of Sammy, but a few minutes ago Dean had felt a twinge in his full bladder and realized the last time he relieved himself was this morning. _That_ plus all the various liquids his brother kept forcing into him meant Dean was actually feeling pretty desperate.

Sam's eyes widened with realization. “Oh! Yeah, course...  Do you, uh, need some help?”

He hated to put his brother into this position but right now Sam highly doubted that his sick brother would be able to stand long enough to take care of business.

Dean didn’t reply-- only nodded. Sam gave him a soft smile.

“Okay, let’s get you up then.”He hooked one arm around Dean’s waist then slowly pulled him up.

Once they made it all the way standing, Dean swayed and hovered a hand near his mouth. Sam froze.

”You good?”

When Dean nodded, Sam shuffled them over to the toilet. He waited, but Dean didn't move.

“Dean?” he asked.

His head continued to rest on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam glanced down and decided to handle things so he could get his brother back into bed. The poor guy looked wrecked-- on the verge of passing out.  

He maneuvered them so that he could ease Dean’s sweatpants down over his hips then reached into his underwear to pull out Dean's   limp dick.

Now, Dean may have been half asleep, but his body was fully aware of what was happening. As soon as Sam had a hold of Dean’s cock, it began releasing a powerful stream.

Sam chuckled. “Boy, you really had to go… ”

Once Dean was finished draining his bladder, Sam tucked Dean’s dick back into his sweats,  ushered them over to the sink.

Dean held his hands out for the soap then covered Sam with suds when he had to cough half way through lathering them up. He gave a weak chuckle when Sam glared and accepted when he held out Dean’s toothbrush. He didn’t really want to brush his teeth right now but knew that if he waited until after his nap, his mouth would taste as if something died in it. He half-assed it and then leaned against Sam while his brother went through his own night routine.

“Alright, Dean. Let’s get you to bed.” He supported them both as they walked down the hall to their bedroom. Sam helped Dean lie down on the bed and then pulled the sheets up over him. He leaned down and kissed his cheek before turning towards the door.

“Where’re you goin’?” Sam turned around to see his brother’s head poking out of the covers watching him.

“I’ll be right back. I need to clean up and then I’m gonna hop in the shower.”

“Oh. Okay. Hurry?”

Sam smiled at the worry in his brother’s eyes. “Sure.” Dean smiled at him and then burrowed back under the blankets. Sam chuckled and walked back to the bathroom. He disinfected the floor, sink, toilet, and handles before jumping in the shower. Sam sighed as he lathered up his hair with shampoo and ran his soapy hands over his body. He tugged his swollen cock a few times and thought of bright green eyes. He flicked his nipple and moaned when a jolt shot straight to his dick. He cupped his balls with one hand and jerked himself with the other. It didn’t take long before Sam bit his lip and shot streaks of cum towards the drain.

He quickly rinsed off and then wrapped a towel around his hips. He rubbed his hair somewhat dry and then walked back towards the bedroom. He couldn’t actually see Dean but the lump under the blankets was moving slightly and snoring so he assumed his brother was dead to the world. Sam carefully opened his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxer briefs and a plaid pair of sleep pants. He slept topless normally and Dean’s fever just solidified his decision to forgo a t-shirt.

Sam left the room once more and headed to the kitchen to finish putting everything away. He had picked up some fresh fruit which he was rather excited to put into his oatmeal tomorrow morning. He set the bananas, peaches, and strawberries on the counter in the fruit bowl and then placed the boxes of Choco-Crunch and Vanilla Almond Raspberry cereal into the cupboard. It would probably be a while before Dean got to enjoy his cereal so Sam was glad he also chose to stock up on soups. He stacked the cans of Tomato, Chicken and Noodle, and Minestrone in the pantry before rolling his eyes and walking back to the bathroom. He emptied the abandoned bag and dug around in the pile until he unearthed the cough medicine and Tylenol.

Just as Sam was setting the last bottle of pills on the shelf, he was startled by a nasty cough coming from down the hall. Sam rested a hand over his racing heart and shook his head at his own jumpiness. He ran a hand through his damp hair and blew out a frustrated breath. He wasn’t frustrated at Dean, but at the illness itself. His brother desperately needed a reprieve from all the illness, death, and pain that had surrounded them this year. Sam walked over to the first stall, he purposely avoided the one where Dean had been earlier, lifted the lid and relieved his own aching bladder. He flushed, washed his hands for the twentieth time today and then grabbed the pills, a glass of water, and some cough drops.

Dean was lying on his back attempting to sleep when Sam came back into the room. His mouth was open and he was drooling. Sam grimaced and used the hem of his shirt to wipe it off before sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand through Dean’s hair. His brother sighed and relaxed into the touch. Sam gently shook Dean’s shoulder to wake him and was met with a groggy stare.

“S’mmy? Wha’s wrong?” Sam shushed Dean before he could try to sit up and lifted his head slightly.

“Time to take your meds. C’mon. I’ll help you.”

“Don’ wanna.”

“I know, Dean, but you need to. And then you can go back to sleep, okay?”

“‘Kay.” Sam slipped the Tylenol liquid gels between his brother’s lips and then held the glass for him to drink. Once those ones were down, he measured out the cough syrup into the little plastic cup and lifted Dean’s head a second time. Dean grimaced as soon as the cherry flavored-medicine was down his throat and tried to gulp the water when Sam offered the cup again.

“No, Dean. I don’t want you to get sick again. Small sips.” Dean pouted but followed directions. “Okay. If you need to puke again, the trashcan is right here on the floor and there are cough drops on the nightstand if you need them as well as a fresh box of kleenex.”

Dean closed his eyes but grabbed Sam’s hand. “Sleep now?” He smiled down at his sick brother and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Yeah, Dean. We can sleep now.” Sam got up and made his way to his side then slipped under the covers. He snuggled up to his brother’s heated skin and kissed the back of his neck. “Goodnight, Dean.”

“G‘night Sam.”  


End file.
